


Red and Blue Castles (赤と青の城)

by feudal



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood story about Reiji and Ayato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English

**Author's Note:**

> All the artwork is by Arriku, who also came up with the original concept. The Japanese translation was done by Rin and Mitsu. It was originally posted here on Tumblr: http://himeutsugi.org/post/97541973125/red-and-blue-castles

It’s a quiet evening at the mansion. As usual, the Sakamakis’ esteemed father is nowhere to be found. While the eldest is being tutored and cosseted, it falls to Reiji to keep an eye on the household. “A place for everything and everything in its place” is how the saying goes, yet where is the place for a castaway such as him?

Reiji decides not to think about that just now.

As he glides through the hallways like a phantom, he stops upon noticing a small splatter of paint on one of the room’s door frames.  _Those triplets again_ … He clicks his tongue and opens the door without announcing himself.

Reiji is surprised to find out that he is only one-third correct. Seeing his older brother enter the room, Ayato freezes in place, one of his suspenders haphazardly fallen down to his elbow. His white shirt is covered in paint, as is the wall in front of him. Reiji pushes up his glasses and inspects what Ayato has painted on the wall—a castle? It is actually somewhat impressive art coming from a child, but Reiji cannot afford to be impressed. “Just  _what_  do you think you are doing in here?”

"Umm…painting!"

"I can see that, you imbecile. I meant why are you painting on the wall?" Reiji notes Ayato’s lack of brushes. "And with your  _hands_? What a mess you’ve made!”

"Well, I—"

"When Father finds out, he’ll be furious and…" Reiji trails off once his eyes fall upon Ayato’s face.

The youngest triplet’s left cheek has a distinct purple welt. Vampires, especially purebloods such as the Sakamakis, heal quickly; it must be a recent injury. Reiji taps his own left cheek in reference. “What happened?”

Ayato’s arm flies up to cover the bruise and he shrinks in embarrassment, hiding behind his elbow. “I…got into a fight, that’s all!”

"Oh? With whom?"

"With…with Laito! I’ll get him back double next time!"

"Interesting… I don’t recall ever seeing Laito hit anyone. In fact, I don’t believe that I’ve ever seen him get angry." Reiji replies matter-of-factly. Ayato’s shoulders hunch forward in shame and defeat as he begins staring at the ground. His silence is all Reiji needs to piece together the truth. It’s a not-very-well-kept secret at the mansion, Cordelia’s treatment of her children. It seems to Reiji that she spends more time with her lovers and admirers than with the triplets.  _And when she’s actually around, well…_  He gazes at his younger half-brother, the very image of pitifulness.

For one agonizing moment, however, Reiji can’t help but feel a sort of envy towards Ayato. Beatrix has never beaten him. He does not wish for her to, of course, and yet…  _If you’re scolded, it means the other person expects more from you. That’s more than I can say about my own mother._  Reiji is tired of the status quo, of the endless, tepid days of following in that useless heir’s footsteps…

A soft sniffle pulls Reiji back to reality. Ayato is very obviously and unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears. Reiji bites his lip.  _How ridiculous of me, envying my youngest brother. It’s a fruitless train of thought._ Reiji steps towards the wall, turning away from Ayato. “In any case, you don’t seem to be very good at art.”

"…! I-I’m just messing around, that’s all! If the great Ayato-sama puts his mind to it, there’s nothing he can’t do! Don’t underestimate me, Four-eyes!"

Reiji whirls back around, offended. “F- _four-eyes_!? How dare you!”

"Hehe!" Ayato is grinning now, his earlier tears gone and forgotten.

"Hah, putting that aside… I really wonder about that. Why don’t you try this color instead, if you’re trying to paint a castle…?"

"No way! I want a red castle! It has to be flashy!"

"Just where in the world would you find a red castle… How frivolous you are. I certainly would never visit such a garish place."

"W-well, I’m not inviting you!"

The two of them paint side by side for some time, not making much conversation aside from the occasional “Pass me that paint” or “Try painting this instead”. Reiji doesn’t feel the usual tension or pressure that he does when with his family. Their efforts are frenzied and yet calming.

"…I thought you were going to yell at me." Ayato admits some time later, when the two are sitting down admiring their handiwork over a cup of tea and some takoyaki.

"And why is that?"

"Because I was painting on the wall."

"So you understand that you did something bad, then?" Reiji smirks.

"………" Ayato wrings his hands in obvious embarrassment, but he is habitually terrible at apologizing. 

Reiji shrugs. “Well, paint can always be washed off. Just take more care in the future. I won’t always be so forgiving.”

"Yeah, yeah!" Ayato laughs, but then stops himself. He looks serious as he mumbles, "I’ll…clean it up. I put it there, so I should be the one to put it away. I understand that." Ayato seems to be glowing in triumph nonetheless as he stares at the painting.

"Hmph. Don’t look so proud. It only looks good because of my superb efforts."

"Wha—! You’re so conceited, Four-eyes!" 

 _I suppose, from time to time, something like this isn’t too disagreeable…_  Despite himself, Reiji helps his brother clean up the room before their parents and solemnity return.


	2. 日本語版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Available to view as a "comic" here on Pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46015132

屋敷で、とある静かな夜。

逆巻家の尊重される父は、相変わらずどこにもいない。長男が授業を受けて過保護に育てられる間、家を見守るのはレイジの役目となる。人は「 何物にも相応の場所があり、何物もその場所にあるべし 」と言うけど、彼のような見捨てられた者の相応な場所は、いったいどこにあるのか？

レイジは今、その事を考えないようにすると決めた。

幻影のように音もなく廊下を歩くと、少しの絵の具がある部屋のドア枠に掛けられたと気付き、足を止める。またあの三つ子ですか…と舌打ちし、何も言わずにドアを開ける。

予想が三分の一しか当たらなく、レイジは驚く。兄のレイジが部屋に入るのを見た途端、アヤトの動きが止まる。一つのサスペンダーが既に肩から落ちてしまい、白いシャツは彼の前にある壁と同じく、絵の具まみれになってしまった。

レイジは指で眼鏡をずり上げて、アヤトが壁に描いたものを視察する。

城？

子供の絵にしては多少上出来なんだが、関心出来ない。

「いったいここで何をしているのですか？」

「あ…えーと…お絵かき！」

「それは見て分かりますよ。馬鹿。なぜ壁に絵を描くんですかと聞いています。」

そこでレイジは、アヤトが筆を持っていない事を気付く。

「しかも……手で、ですか？随分と汚れてしまいましたね！」

「オ、オレは—」

「父上に見つけたら、きっと怒られて…」

アヤトの顔を見た瞬間、レイジは言葉を失う。

三つ子の末っ子の頬には、鮮やかな紫色の痣がある。ヴァンパイヤ、特に逆巻家のような気高い純血種は、どんな傷でもすぐ直るため、その痣は最近のものでしょう。レイジはそれを言及するため、自分を頬を指で軽く叩く。

「何があったのですか？」

アヤトは恥ずかしさで身を引き、腕を上げて肘の裏で顔を隠す。

「ただの…喧嘩だったんだよ！」

「おや？誰とですか？」

「ラ、ライトのヤツ…！次は絶対倍に返すから！」

「面白いですね…私はライトが誰かを殴るのは見た事ありません。というより、ライトが怒る姿も記憶にありません。」

レイジは淡々と答えると、アヤトは羞恥と諦めで背中を丸めて、床に視線を落とす。真実を理解するには、その沈黙が充分すぎるのヒントとなる。コーデリアがどう息子達を扱っているのか、この屋敷には秘密でもなんでもない。レイジから見れば、彼女は三つ子よりも、愛人や崇拝者と過ごす時間の方が多い。屋敷にいたとしても、まあ…

レイジは腹違いの弟のアヤトを見る。彼は哀れそのものだが…

その切ない一瞬、レイジはアヤトを羨ましく思ってしまう。ベアトリクスは彼に手を上げたりなんかしない。もちろん彼もそう望んでいない、なのに…

叱られるのは、相手がそれ以上の期待を抱いているから。

自分の母に対して、それは口ほど物を言う。

レイジはもううんざりしている。この現状に。この終わりのない、生温い、あの役立たずな後継者の跡を追う日々に…

柔らかい鼻を啜る声で、彼は我に返る。アヤトが明らかに、そして不成功に、涙を堪えている。それを見て、レイジは唇を噛む。

弟を羨ましがるなんて馬鹿馬鹿しい。無駄な思考回路です。

そう考えて、レイジは壁へ歩き、アヤトから顔を背ける。

「いずれにしても、芸術は貴方の得意分野ではなさそうですね。」

「…っ！こ、これは遊びだけだよ！このアヤト様が本気でやろうとしたら、出来ない事なんてねーんだ！舐めんなよ、メガネ！」

腹が立ってしまい、レイジは振り返る。

「メ、メガネ！？よくもそんな事を…！」

「へへっ！」

アヤトがニヤッと笑う。さっきの涙は既に忘れられて、嘘のように消えた。

「はっ。それをおいといて…これはどうかな。城を描きたいのなら、こっちの色にしたらどうですか…？」

「やだ！赤い城が欲しい！派手じゃなきゃいや！」

「赤い城なんて、いったいこの世のどこにあるのですか…？なんて軽薄な。私なら、こんな悪趣味な城には絶対に来ません。」

「オ、オマエなんか招かねーよ！」

しばらくの間、二人は壁に城を描く。時折の「そこの絵の具寄こせ」や「これを描いてみたら？」以外、会話は殆どない。レイジにとって、いつも家族から貰った緊張感と苦難は感じない。二人の作業は熱狂的だが、穏やかに心を落ち着かせる。

「怒鳴られるかと思った。」

その後、二人は完成した絵を眺めながら、紅茶とたこ焼きを楽しむ。そして、アヤトが自認する。

「何故ですか？」

「壁にお絵かきして…たから。」

「じゃあ、いけない事をやってしまった、とは分かっているんですね？」

レイジはニヤッと笑う。

「………」

明らかな恥ずかしさで、アヤトが手をもむ。けど、習慣的に謝れない。

レイジはただ、肩をすくめる。

「まあ、絵の具はいつでも洗い落とせます。だが、今後は気をつけるように。私がいつも許すとは限りませんから。」

「はーい！」

アヤトは笑ったが、すぐその笑顔を消して、真剣な表情でつぶやく。

「オレ…片付ける。オレがやったんだから、消すのもオレがやるべき事だ。それぐらい分かってる。」

といっても、絵を眺めているアヤトから誇りがあふれているようだ。

「ふん。そんな自慢するような顔しないでください。この私の優秀な実力があったこそ、上出来な仕上がりになりました。」

「なっ…！自惚れんな、メガネ！」

時々、こういうのもそう悪くないかもしれません…

不本意ながらでも、レイジは弟を手伝って部屋を片付ける。親と厳粛さが戻る前に。


End file.
